Book of Destinies
by VeNgEaNcE.oF.rAiN
Summary: Havn't you thought of how both Sasuke and Naruto felt after their final showdown at Valley of the End? Maybe it's a start of something that they'll realize soon. Things are getting interesting. Chapter 2 SasuNaru, Involvement of OC. May include spoilers.
1. Day of Separation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :( I know Sasuke probably does. :D

Claimer: I eat Naruto with Ramen when I'm hungry... He.. I mean it taste good :D

Summary: Havn't you thought of how both Sasuke and Naruto felt after their final showdown at Valley of the End? Maybe it's a start of something that they'll realize soon... Chapter 1.

_**Happy birthday, Sasuke!**_

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Book of Destinies**

**_By: VeNgEaNcEoFrAiN_**

It became clear when everything started settling down. It became clear after that last blow. The last blow which swept Naruto unconscious and himself hurt. It became clear in his head that nothing mattered more than revenge. Then yet again, when his arm throbbed, when he fell to his knees, he came face to face with the other person he even spared time considering. Being inches apart, he stared down at the serenity in front of him. His stare softened as the raindrops drip down from his hair tips onto the other's face.

"Naruto..."

All colour and sound drained away from that very place. And time and space seemed to come to a screeching halt. One of the raindrops fell from his face. All the memories of both boys danced elegantly in it. Everything that ever mattered to him; everything that ever left its mark in his mind; everything that involved the one he's facing. His brows knitted in the middle. His expressions meshed into a painful look. "I..." He half expected the cheerful sun shine to throw him an expression or at least say his name questionably. A solemn sigh escaped his delicate lips. He rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. There were three words he could never bring himself to say. He was afraid. Afraid of rejection; afraid of the unknown; afraid of erasing what delicate lines of bonds he had gotten from the other; afraid of dematerialising the precious relationship he achieved; afraid of hearing what he expect to hear; afraid to make a move.

He got up from his previous position peering one last look at the unconscious boy. He tore his eyes off of him. His eyes remained shut tightly as he limped away from the blonde. Once again, the memories he had made with the blonde flashed in his mind, including the fight that occurred just now.

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

"It's something I'll never say..."

He's always stubborn in his own way. He never letting anything affect his determination. Never has he failed to display that characteristic in the search for him later on.

"Because..."

"I never want to say goodbye to you..." He gave a troubled smile.

That was probably one those sentences that Naruto made which ever make so much sense. Maybe it's Sasuke's fault this time around. Maybe he shouldn't go to Oorochimaru after all. Maybe if he stayed at Konoha... Maybe... But he knew, Konoha can never help him achieve what he wants. The bonds back at Konoha are just hindrances to his plans for revenge. He was also a hindrance; a barrier which he must overcome to even catch a glimpse of the tail of his search; a bond he must sever for anything else to continue. Yet he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill him.

"Sasuke!" Came a familiar voice.

He came to a gentle halt and looked back over his shoulder. The body lying on the ground beside the waterfall remained there. That little chest rising and falling in a harmonious rhythm. He averted his gaze on the floor as another sigh released itself. He took his first step in abandoning everything he had back then.

"I'll bring you back no matter what!"

He shut his eyes in attempt to shut off the world around him; in attempt to protect his world from distractions, intrusions. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his throbbing head. Constant waves of frustration pulsated through his body as it shook slightly.

"Don't leave me, Sasuke!"

He painstakingly lifted his heavy eyelids and took a grim look at his surroundings. Somehow or rather, the terrains became black and endless. No trees were in sight; the valley was gone. And there he was standing alone in pitch darkness.

"Sasuke!" Yet another calling from the one he saw as a brother.

He frowned and pivoted on his heels towards the source of that voice behind him. There, seemingly standing in the spotlight was the one he had placed all his feelings in; the one who had placed his everything on their bond.

"Sasuke..."

He frowned at the figure yards in front of him. "You're an illusion of the past; the past that I have lost all desire to embrace."

"Is that where I stand in your heart?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in utmost disbelief. The blonde he knew will never say things like that. What did he care about where he stood in his heart? Why did he even bother about what his decision in life was? Why was he so into meddling with things he shouldn't? Why does Naruto need to intertwine his life with Sasuke's? Was it something called fate? Or was it something that Neji kept saying? Destiny?

"Goodbye, Naruto."

The raven head turned painfully, seemingly tearing his whole body from seeing the other boy. Two lean, wounded arms wrapped themselves around his waist. All he could feel on his bruised back was wetness. Drops and drops of something that both Sasuke and Naruto had enough of shedding. Those little arms gripped tightly as the smaller boy moulded himself onto Sasuke's back.

"Don't cry over me, usuratonkachi." Sasuke forced out a small, desolated smile. "It's not worth it."

Constant hiccups were heard as the crying gets more emotional. Naruto's arms clutched onto Sasuke's shirt ever more securely as he buried his face deeper onto his back.

"I'm sorry."

The three words that are so simple yet hold so much significance in the crossed lives of two people.

The weight of the other boy seems to fade along with all other darkness, returning the surroundings its light, colour, radiance. But nothing now gets into Sasuke's mind. In this light, in this colour, in this radiance, he had to choose to walk away from it and towards a dark, colourless, dead way.

Never had Sasuke felt so lonely. Never did this stoic boy feel so out of place. Never had he felt this heart-torn, upset, depressed... Never did he feel so much in... Ahh what was that word? Oh, that's right:

Pain...

Memories... Things that happened in the past; Things that made him what he is today; Things he dreaded fearfully, and cherished thankfully. Things that are tugged at his heartstrings. Every single memory of that obnoxious blonde played vividly in his mind. Their accidental kiss, the first encounter, the first fight, the first time Naruto cried for him, the first time he almost died protecting him, the countless times they actually smiled at each other, and most importantly, the way they acknowledged each other.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly. Each flicker of the eyelid was weighted down by the despair he now begins to feel. "Sa...suke." He breathed out heavily on those three syllabuses. Instinctively, his head tilted to the left with one side of the face pressing against the cold, solid ground. A headband caught his attention. He reached for it painstakingly with his right arm, with his left paralysed during the fight. He lifted it up gently. A Konoha headband, a clear line across that significant symbol. Instantly, he recognised who its owner was. He firmly held onto the headband and placed it near his heart. His gaze fell back to the path lying to the side of him. His eyes dulled gradually as he stared at the disappearing silhouette of a certain unbroken bond. Anguish washed over his soul and left him void of other emotions. Dejection paralysed not only his body, but also his will to continue fighting.

A lone tear trekked the contours of his face slightly. Others soon follow suit, drawing invisible lines as they slide past his cheeks. His lead-heavy eyelids fell shut in attempt to hold back the shame of more tears. Instead, more of such tears flowed down those grief soaked window to a torn soul. Crying wasn't something Naruto was good at. The motions created by it always cause his stomach to hurt. Not this time... The younger boy's entire body felt so hurtful that it became numb, non feelings. That arching heart of a faith-driven boy was stinging. It throbbed so hard, that nothing could be felt. Slowly, Naruto curled on his side, hugging his legs to his vibrating chest and crying his heart out. It's been a while since he last wept this majorly. "Sa... Sa... Suke..." Hiccups erupted through the discontinuous calling out of the name that mattered to him so much. "D-Don't... Don't... Go..." Hot tears seemingly painted his face with a glistering glow and staining the already wet ground.

"Am I..." A fatherly figure stepped forward from the forest beside the beautiful falls. "Too late...?" The only thing that was heard is the loud sobbing of the fallen blond angel in pain. Not even the crashing waterfall can drown it. Kakashi's single eye softened as his gaze fell on the trembling body. "Naruto..."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I personally like this chapter quite a lot :D Don't know why but hopefully you guys liked it too! Phew I rushed this in time with someone's birthday. Happy birthday Sasuke. :) Though I don't really like him. :/ Have fun._

_Many Thanks,_  
_VeNgEaNcEoFrAiN._


	2. Time Keeper

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :( I know Sasuke probably does. :D

Claimer: I eat Naruto with Ramen when I'm hungry... He.. I mean it taste good :D

Summary: Havn't you thought of how both Sasuke and Naruto felt after their final showdown at Valley of the End? Maybe it's a start of something that they'll realize soon... Things are getting interesting. Involvement of OC.

This chapter has describes more of the Other Character: Takase Aoichi [Current name] who used to be Takashi Oorimika. She's the Time Keeper who time leaped. It's rather confusing but I hope you'll stay with me till the end. More will be explained in later chapters. Sorry for the very late update lol. There may be spoilers for Naruto Shippuden anime watchers, but manga readers should know already. :)

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Book of Destinies

**_By: VeNgEaNcEoFrAiN_**

"Why... Like this...?" Kakashi's visible eye saddened at the sight of the injured genin. Pakkun sniffed at the forehead protector just beside Naruto and gave a confirmation to his summoner. "Sasuke's."

Silence seemed to cast its net on the animal and the jounin. None of them said a word as the latter rested his fingers on the protector that Naruto clutch tightly onto. The rain beat relentlessly on any exposed object. "If I wasn't in time... Naruto.. I'm sorry." Kakashi's shoulders slumped a little with a small letup of an uneasy breath. "Was your fate inevitably death?" He thought.

"Perhaps it is, Kakashi." A familiar voice sounded from behind the silver jounin. The owner of that voice stepped out of the shadows of the forest cover. Kakashi looked over his shoulder. His visible eye narrowed at the approaching figure. "Naruto's heart can only be healed by the one who tore it apart." Water splattered out from the step that landed on a puddle of rainwater. "If the old Sasuke died, Naruto's heart died with him."

She stepped steadily forward; towards the trio that are by the river's side. "I doubt your shadow clone can bring me back to the village, na?" In a poof, the clone of Kakashi disappeared even before attaining the upper hand. "Since when did she get so good?" He thought. "Anyway, I would have to apprehend you, Aoi." The jounin stood up from his crouching position beside the unconscious Naruto. "Pakkun get back to Konoha first and let Tsunade-sama know about this."

"What about yourself?" The talking dog asked concernly as he stepped in the direction of Konoha. "I'll manage somehow." The silver head reached to his pouch in search for a kunai. "Good luck then." Pakkun took off quickly towards the ninja village; its little paws made small puddles as it broke the water surface in puddles.

"Ironic isn't it.." Aoichi looked over to her left at the waterfall that the two magnificent statues where separate by. "For them to fight in a place like this." Her eyes still focused on the statues. "She seemed filled with thoughts." The older jounin frowned at his fellow ninja. "To mark the end of their 'bond'. Isn't that too exaggerated? Just like them..." Her head tilted a little to the right as her eyes shifted in the same direction.

"About time now.." She managed to catch a kunai flying her direction. Soon, clashes of metal weapons could be heard faintly under the roar of the nearby waterfall and the persistent rain. "Why did you leave the village?" Kakashi questioned strictly as the two ninjas came close to fend off attacks. "You, of all people, should have known." The other replied with a self-satisfying smirk. A series of quick seals were formed. "Water Style: Water dragon strike!" Three streams of water shot out from the body of the river morphed to form fearsome dragon-like creatures, each seemingly having a mind of their own. Great roars echoed the entire valley as they prepared their attacks. Masses of highly concentrated chakra begun to form just outside the mouth of each dragon as they gather up water from the plunge pool beneath the waterfall. "Let's start getting serious, shall we?"

With that, the three dragons released an array of attacks with the silver head having difficulties dodging every one. Each shot was like a deadly chakra-made kunai flying at exactly where you are predicted to land. "Crap…" One shot managed to cut his left thigh. He realized the bleeding area is getting numb as he moved through attacks. "How did she..?" He made quick seals to prepare his counter. "Earth Style: Mud walls." Mud began piling up quickly and surrounded Kakashi and shielded him from the crazy water jutsu. "Buying time as usual huh, Kaka-senpai. In that case…"

"_Buying time as usual, Kakashi!" An all round kick landed on Kakashi's defending arm. "You'll never know when you'll need that, Mika." Crisps of lightning sounded as Chidori gradually formed on his free hand. "You better start getting serious."_

"_How naive!" The other figure smirked as she leaped backwards to prepare her own attack. "Wind style: Vortex Wind." Something similar to that of Rasengan formed on her palm. It whipped up the surrounding air and created a vortex enveloping the user. "The air is hurting. I can't breathe properly." Kakashi thought as he charged Chidori to its maximum. "Fire style: Great dragon Strike." A spiralling fire dragon attached itself to the spinning wind. "Is this the power of a keeper?" Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight in front of him._

"What's with that flashback?" Kakashi calmed his shivering form down. "I'm shaking just from the memory of such power. But why am I reminded that from Aoi's attacks?" He thought as he lifted his forehead protector to show his Sharingan.

"_Mika...?" Kakashi's lone pupil widened at the figure in front of him. The figure's shoulders rose a little from shock before slumping back to normal as she turned around. "Erm...Sorry, you were calling...?" Her face gave away her emotions then: Shock. "Mika, you came back?" The ninja in front of him blinked a couple of times before giving him an award-winning smile. "You guys are weird.. Why does everyone in the village thinks that I'm Mika...?"_

"Oh that's right... She does resemble Mika.. Not only in appearance, but also..." Kakashi's eyes concentrated on the spot the kunoichi was in before the mud covered his vision.

Aoichi made a couple of seals to form a lightning jutsu. "Lightning strike!" The user smirked as the electrical currents sheath her body connected with the sky. The weather worsened from the gentle shower to a heavy thunderstorm.

Lightning struck down at the 'mud box' and charred its surface. Slowly the mud collapsed and it revealed Kakashi with his activated Sharingan. "The downpour intensified just because of that jutsu… Ugh! Naruto!" His head spun around in search of his beloved student to find that he's protected in a water barrier. "Aoi protected him from her own jutsu? Or is she…?" He thought further.

"There isn't time for you to think senpai." Another strike stuck the spot the jounin was in previously as he dodged just in time. "Let go of Naruto, he's got nothing to do with our fight." Both of his eyes focused on his ex-junior. "Acting hero isn't going to change much, besides, now I know what your impression of me." Lightning struck again. "Didn't you trust me?" Her brows knitted as her gaze fell upon the damp ground just surrounding the orangey figure. Kakashi was taken aback before his gaze on the girl in front of him softened. "I did. But now..." The purple haired girl's form shivered to her gentle laughter. Her fingers delicately settled on each of her temples. "Talking is a waste of time." The three dragons raised their heads higher into the overcastted sky and let out uniform roars. All three of them morphed into their original jets of water and begun forming into a bigger creature. The newly merged dragon now stood in the place of the previous three, staring menacing at its 'prey'.

"Can't _this_ wait?"

The dragon froze in place unable to continue as no further command was given. "Just a few mo-… Fine… I'll be heading over now." She closed her violet eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Sorry but I've something to attend to." With that, water from the dragon burst out gently and the weather gradually lightened. Her figure started burning from her shoes and bit by bit as she disappeared from the valley.

"Hah… Hah… Who exactly are you, Aoichi?" Kakashi breathed as he kneeled on one knee to support his slightly lethargic body. "If the battle continued…" He narrowed his eyes as he recalled the jutsus that Aoichi used. The silver head looked over his shoulders to see the now drifting between conscious Naruto. "Did she...?" He stabilized himself before getting a hold of the orange boy.

"Kakashi!" His little dog jumped towards him, landing on a puddle left earlier by the devastating rain. "It's over, she retreated for the time being." Kakashi attempted to answer the questioning looks on Pakkun's face. "I see... It's ironic, isn't it...?" Pakkun stared concernly at Kakashi. " Yea... This river was caused by the scar formed from the fight between two powerful men, the founders of Konoha.." Kakashi stated as he slowly shut his visible eye. "If you observed the flow, it's continuous, ever-flowing; just to mark that battle." He reopened his eye and set his gaze on the two statues. "And sharing that fate with those statues..." His voice trailed off as he looked over his shoulder to Naruto. "Naruto... Sasuke... Your lives are remarkably like theirs.." He thought as his lips pursed under the mask.

"The sky cleared up, Kakashi. It's more important to get Naruto back now." Pakkun sniffed at the air around him. "Looks like this rain erased Sasuke's scent. I can't track him.

"Sasuke..." He thought as he ran towards the forest covers. Kakashi leap from branch to branch with Konoha getting pretty close in proximity. "And why was Aoichi attacking me...?" A tap sounded from the branch he landed his foot on.

"What was she talking about..." He frowned as he inwardly thought of what Aoichi said.

"_Perhaps it is, Kakashi." A familiar voice sounded from behind the silver jounin. The owner of that voice stepped out of the shadows of the forest cover. Kakashi looked over his shoulder. His visible eye narrowed at the approaching figure. "Naruto's heart can only be healed by the one who tore it apart." Water splattered out from the step that landed on a puddle of rainwater. "If the old Sasuke died, Naruto's heart died with him."_

He gritted his teeth. "Why didn't you stop them?" He muttered unconsciously recollecting the weird behaviours of the three young talents. Sasuke was going all out for revenge while Naruto was doing his best to save his friend. But Aoichi, what was she up to? Her mind was a secret code that even Kakashi cannot decipher. And why did she end that fight back there? Who did she speak with? There were just too many questions left unanswered regarding this junior of his.

"_Do you trust me?"_

His head jerked upwards slightly at that voice.

"_Senpai, do you trust me?" The same girl who fought him was now smiling to him in his memories. "Why did you ask?" His eyes curved to a smile mimicking hers. "Nothing really, just that the way you seem to rely on me for Sasuke's and Naruto's training kind of made me worry for a bit." She laughed sheepishly while scratching the nape of her neck. "Ohh..? That's because I know you're suitable for this. Don't worry." He patted her head and ruffled her hair. "I trust you..." He thought as she struggled to get Kakashi's hand off of messing her hair._

"Aoi.. What happened to you?"

"_What happened here?!" The purple head demanded an answer as she grabbed Sakura out of harm's way. "Sasuke! Naruto! Are you out of your minds?!" Her mouth parted slightly as anger gripped her thoughts. "Someone could have gotten killed! Is that what you wished for?" Her eyes shifted from the both guilty genins. _

"_She took the words out of my mouth.." Kakashi's brows slide towards the middle._

"_Power like that is meant to for friends, not against..." She looked down at the palm of her hands. "Blood that is shed on your hands aren't supposed to be your comrades'.." A lone tear fell from the corner from her eyes and soon enough, others followed._

"Didn't you convinced both of them to stop?" He pressed his lips into a thin line, invisible under that mask of his.

"_Friendship will lead to nothing but betrayal." The same eyes that expressed countless warm emotions are expressing numerous cold ones now. "Trust is nothing but an utter overuse of reliance." Kakashi's eyes hardened at the figure in front of him. "I had to senpai.."_

"_Don't you trust me?"_

"Which side of you is real?" Kakashi stopped on a random branch. He rearranged Naruto behind him to prevent him from falling. The jounin whipped his head towards the direction that he felt chakra presence.

"Kakashi-san, we're the medic nins sent to give emergency healing if needed." Two medic nins appeared and positioned themselves on the same branch. "Is Naruto-kun injured? Are you injured as well?" The silver head gave a slight head shake. "Let me check on Naruto-kun." Green glowing chakra formed lining one medic's hand. "Hmm... I've administered some healing. Naruto-kun should be fine. Let us hurry to the Konoha hospital just in case." Kakashi nodded in agreement before the three of them took off. "Neji-kun, Kiba-kun, Choji-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Lee-kun have all been accompanied back to Konoha." The medic nin informed the jounin. "What are their conditions like?" He heard the shinobi's breath hitch. "Most of them are out of intensive care now. But Neji-kun and Choji-kun... Our teammates are working to save him as we speak."

"Looks like this situation is getting out of hand..." Kakashi felt a small tug at the back of his vest. "Hm? Oh he's awake." He looked over his shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei... Wh-Where's..?" Naruto seemed unable to continue his sentence. He felt all courage to even mouth that name was ripped away from him. The feelings at the bottom of his heart probably engulfed all his will to breathe out his name; the name that held so much importance in this teenager's heart. It was probably the first time Uzumaki Naruto felt so lost as if he was given a map without ink prints, a compass without a needle, a life without meaning. "You should rest a bit more." Kakashi's gaze averted back to the route in front of him. He heard the blond grit his teeth and felt the grip on his vest a little tighter. "Sasuke.. Did you really want to kill Naruto?" Kakashi sighed a little while jumping to the next branch.

"It's highly unlike you to fail, Aoi." Purple eyes shifted to focus on the owner of the voice. "Don't talk like you knew me, Madara." Metal clashed against metal. "Of course I know you... Takashi Oorimika.." There was a violent contraction of pupils and an eruption of chakra from the other. "ARGHHHH! MADARA!!" A angry chakra coat just like that of Naruto envelop around the angered kunoichi. A single tail swayed with the hurting wind. "That's right... No wonder they said you were the perfect host for that useless fragment of what was left of the almighty Jyubi." She bared her teeth at the masked man in front of her. "Nonetheless, that bijuu is still powerful. Brilliant, you don't even need a trigger to draw out that power, unlike other jinchurikis." She studied him closely while calculating moves against him. Anyone who knew her secret dies.

"Ma... Let's just say, anger gets rid of the best of you, Mika." Three smoke balls rolled on the floor just between the two conversing figures. Smoke filled the area. Her hands instinctly covered her mouth and she held her breath. "What? I didn't ev-......" Her eyelids slipped shut. Her knees gave way, her body slowly tilted backwards into a fall. "Tsk tsk. Didn't expect that from this famous kunoichi ." She fell gently against the welcoming arms of the masked man. "You just have to work beside me in order for my Moon's Eye plan to succeed. Until then I expect obedience, Time Keeper." Both the index and middle finger of the Uchiha glowed yellowish. He tapped lightly against the forehead of the unconscious jinchuriki. Her brows seem to knit in the middle, a slight expression of pain surfaced. He stared for a little while more. "Perhaps even after the plan succeeds, I'll need your help." Her facial features seem to be more calm and relaxed against the black protector vest of Madara.

"He.. He summoned me?" Aoichi slowly stepped forward making ripples in the water that covers the floor of the hallways. The mist that developed from the sheer volume of chakra down those corridors thickens as they directed her into a huge chamber. **"How are you doing, Mika? Or should I address you as Aoichi instead?"** In the darkness behind all that mist, a creature moved slowly towards lit areas. **"Keepers sure have a knack for a spiced-up adventure."** The light rays that radiated out from torches situated near the top of the corridor walls exposed the snout of the beast. **"So what will you do?" **Eyelids began to flutter open, revealing two identically slitted serpentine pupils, each having two rounds of Sharingan-like tomoe around the central pupil. The two menacing eyeballs focused on the tiny ninja in front of it.

"You should be careful about meeting me from now on." The more feminine voice sounded more like a whisper. "He can track this." Her eyes flaunted her bloodline limit; three curved crescent-like blades line the outer ring of darkr coloured iris, just in between the each sharingan tomoes. **"Not if you had something to say about it. Hahaha!" **The beast gave a hearty laughter showing off all his pearly white teeth and that huge slimy tongue. **"Now let's cut the chit-chat. You do know about the Moon's Eye plan don't you?" **There wasn't a reaction from his jinchuriki. **"Obviously you didn't look carefully at that book. You're supposed to oversee this." **The bijuu wanted so much to just rub his now aching temples. **"You're a keeper; you're in charge of the time line sequence remember?" **The purple head keeper stared at the great beast before her. "I know what to do. Don't treat me like an idiot." She tilted her head to the right with her eyes shifting its focus in the same direction. She folded her arms across her chest. "You don't have to remind me." She gave her bijuu a confident smirk before slowly fading out of that corridor. **"That girl... Always acting confident and cocky. But she does have the right to be, after all, she is the keeper."** One of the ten tails the bijuu had brushed against its own paws as it slowly retreated back into the darkness behind the mist.

"Thanks, Jyubi..." She thought as she regained consciousness. Finding herself lying on grass mats in some granite cave that smelt like rusting iron, she couldn't help but dart her eyes around warily to check for immediate danger. "Ahh... Seems like you're awake." An oh-so-familiar voice sounded to the left of the spot she was in.

"Now are you willing to listen?" His Sharingan spun from his only visible eye through that bright orange mask.

* * *

_Author's note: _

_Looks like I ended with a cliffy, hehe. Well that's all I can squeeze out at the moment. Writer's block, urgh... I'll do my best to do up more chapters and hopefully I can produce a good plot. :) Thanks for reading!_

_Many thanks,_

_VeNgEaNcEoFrAiN_


End file.
